A User Equipment (UE) of a wireless communication system abstracts link performance from a Base Station (BS) and feeds the abstracted link performance information (e.g., Channel Quality Indicator (CQI)) back to the BS. With the fed link performance information, the BS performs a link adaptation process.
According to the related art, the UE generates the link performance information by taking into account only a Signal-to-Interference-plus-Noise Ratio (SINR). However, recently, a receiver employing Interference-Aware Communications (IAC) technology is under discussion.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.